


Прогулки во сне и наяву

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 – «Прогулки во сне и наяву»





	Прогулки во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 – «Прогулки во сне и наяву»

Воздух над побережьем висел прозрачный до звона, и сквозь него тянулись острыми лучами звезды. Луна завалилась набок, непривычная для северян, похожая не то на детскую люльку, не то на индейскую лодку, не то на диковинную чашу с вином. Казалось, поверни ее вертикально, как вообще-то и должен выглядеть растущий месяц, – и напиток богов хлынет вниз, окропляя все на земле.

Майор тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенно поэтические сравнения, и понял, что не заснет. Встал, очистил с одежды песок. Пляж тянулся, насколько хватало глаз, с запада обрамленный изгородью леса. В плотном, слежавшемся песке с вечера накопали углублений, чтобы провести здесь последнюю ночь на аргентинской земле. Подложив под голову вещевой мешок, спал в песчаной колыбели Эдуард Гленарван. Маленький Роберт подкатился под бок Тому Остину. Дальше темными пятнами на белом песке виднелись постели остальных участников похода.

Майор повел плечами и глянул в сторону леса. Было тихо, только с деликатным шуршанием набегал на берег прибой, да сам с собой говорил ручеек, поднимавший там, где встречался с водами океана, невидимые глазу буруны. Майор потянулся и бездумно зашагал вдоль кромки ручья прочь от океана. Где-то далеко за его спиной неразличимый во тьме спал «Дункан».

Под сводами леса тишина жила своей жизнью, сплеталась с бесконечным множеством звуков. Стрекотали цикады, прокричала пронзительно и печально какая-то птица, отражаясь от древесных стволов, громче стало бормотанье ручья. Лунный свет прокладывал в зелени серебряные прорехи.

Берега ручья неожиданно расступились, очерчивая заводь. Лес пошел вверх – видно, тут прибрежная низина наконец поднималась утесом. С утеса, невидимого под зеленым ковром, точно с самого неба, срывалась серебряная струя, разбивалась о поверхность заводи, поднимала фонтаны брызг. Вот тебе и напиток богов. Майор скинул сапоги, положил поверх них ружье и, закатав штанины до колен, ступил в обжигающе ледяную воду. От озноба подгибались пальцы. Хотелось добраться до самого водопада.

За его спиной громко охнули. Майор развернулся едва не прыжком, кляня себя, что оставил оружие на берегу. Карабину ничто не угрожало. В десятке ярдов от него белела на фоне леса высокая фигура. Майор почувствовал облегчение прежде, чем успел узнать ночного гостя. Или просто узнал прежде, чем сам это понял.

– И чего вы ночами шляетесь? – ворчливо поприветствовал он.

Паганель не ответил и, качнувшись, шагнул к заводи. Двигался он, точно сомнамбула. «Да он спит на ходу!» – испугался майор, представляя с тревогой, каких бед они едва избежали, если француз взял привычку бродить во сне еще в Андах, и какие им только грозят, если он продолжит это на борту корабля. Паганель тем временем добрел до него. Лунный свет, отраженный от водной глади, серебрил ему кожу, резкими тенями заострял черты и менял до неузнаваемости непривычное без очков лицо. Майор предостерегающе выставил руку, не давая ему войти в воду. Наткнувшись на нее, Паганель наконец сфокусировал взгляд. «Это переутомление, – подумал майор. – Слишком долгий был переход вчера и слишком близок конец пути». Паганель между тем просиял, будто только его увидел.

– А-а! – незнакомо растягивая слова, радостно произнес он. – И почему вы вечно в моих снах, а, майор?

Это был разговор двух лунатиков, но майор не смог не отбить подачу:

– Разве это не вы в моем?

– Вот еще, – сонно возразил Паганель. – Будь мы в вашем сне, это вы обладали бы тут свободой воли. Вот смотрите!

Он решительно поднялся на цыпочки – майор по-прежнему стоял в воде, географ на берегу, и между ними оставалось не меньше фута – поднялся, покачнулся, как огромный неуклюжий фламинго, потянулся вперед... Майор торопливо ухватил его за запястья, опасаясь, что сейчас он сверзится под водопад. Паганель удовлетворенно вздохнул, уперся кулаками ему в грудь и приблизил лицо к лицу.

У майора отчаянно мерзли ноги, голову же, наоборот, окатывало волнами жара. Шумело в ушах... да что там, он весь будто превратился в соляной столп, лишенный способности чувствовать и понимать. И ощущал только горячие губы на своих губах, но не понимал ничего, кроме того, что этим губам там не место. Осознавший, должно быть, что целует статую, Паганель отстранился. Глаза его теперь были совершенно живые, перепуганные насмерть и очень печальные. А вот майор перестал понимать, на каком он свете.

– Кажется, сон все же был ваш, – глухо сказал Паганель и отвел глаза. На его щеках расцветали пунцовые пятна. – Выходите из воды, ну, немедленно! Вы простудитесь.

А майор молчал и таращился на него, собственное молчание оглушало. Ноги начинали неметь, губы... и губы тоже. Они уже не чувствовали ничего, кроме фантомного жара ушедших прикосновений. Паганель настойчиво потянул его за руку, увлекая на берег, усадил на пригорке. Тени суматошно плясали вокруг, разбивая мир на куски. Паганель навис над ним, поглядел укоризненно, тяжело вздохнул, сел рядом и принялся растирать ему ступни. Кровь, согревшись, побежала быстрей, вслед за ней разморозились мысли.

– «Вечно»? – спросил он у склоненной макушки. – Это значит, я был в ваших снах всегда?

– «Вечно», – сварливо отозвался Паганель, не подняв головы, – означает, что вы всегда в них останетесь, нравится вам это или нет. Простите.

Руки тоже жили какой-то своей собственной жизнью. Он вдруг ощутил ими шелковистость волос, струившихся сквозь его пальцы как вода водопада. Паганель замер, почувствовав прикосновение, а потом медленно поднял взгляд.

– Что ж, – признал очевидное майор, – еще чуть-чуть практики, и я, пожалуй, смогу к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
